In conveying or storing of logs in water in the form of log booms or the like, the boundary of the log boom is formed by a plurality of so-called boomsticks. Boomsticks are normally made of wood, i.e. relatively large logs in the order of about 66 feet in length and 2 feet in diameter. The boomsticks are coupled together at their ends by chains or other interconnecting means interconnecting the hooks.
The cost of these boomsticks is relatively high since each contains a substantial amount of generally high value wood that is subject over their period of uses amongst other things to physical abuse, rot, decay, infestation by organism, i.e. sea-worms (teredos) etc. each or which may have a significant influence the life of a boomstick, and its recoverable value.
Attempts have been made to produce synthetic boomsticks to replace the natural or wooden boomstick. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,014 issued April 1991 to Greenough, discloses a synthetic boomstick formed from old used tires secured together by reinforcing rods and filled with light weight concrete or the like. This system never reached commercial acceptance.
It is also known to use inflated rubber tires on rims that are joined together in side by side relationship to form an elongated barrier (similar or equivalent to boomstick). This system also has not received any significant degree of commercial success. (See Offenlegungsschrift German patent 25 32 255 issued Feb. 3, 1977 to Lochel.)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,749 issued Apr. 5, 1983 to Leblanc et al. discloses a barge bumper formed by a plurality of axially-lined tires mounted in side by side relationship on an axially extended pipe.
The use of rubber tires to provide the surface of the boomstick or the like, at first glance, appears to be ideal in that the used tires have tread surfaces which make gripping by caulks on the bottom of the shoes of the workman more easy and provide at least a temporary disposal for used tires. However, it will be apparent that the coefficient of friction of rubber, even though it is wet, is relatively high, and thus, any rubbing action between the periphery or surface of the rubber tires and adjacent logs or the like induces a relatively high strain which in many cases is very detrimental to the operation. Also, the use of rubber tires as the surface of the boomstick inherently limits the ability to apply stabilizers or ballast in the form of axially extending projections and/or a keel to stabilize the boomstick in the water.